


Keep Quiet

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [21]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Have to keep quiet when there's a vicar sleeping in the next room and you're a guest in his house.





	Keep Quiet

“It was rather nice of the vicar to put us up for the night,” remarked Holmes, looking at the tiny room we’d be sharing.

“Indeed. Will that bed fit both of us?” I set down our luggage and eyed it dubiously.

Holmes gave me a mischievous smile. “I’m certain we can make it work.”

“Do I need to remind you that there’s a vicar sleeping in the next room?”

Holmes shrugged and loosened his clothes. “I doubt we’ll bother him.”

I rolled my eyes and turned away, going down to my nightshift. By the time I finished and turned around again he was already in bed, up against the wall to give me room. I snuffed the candle and climbed in after him.

Holmes leaned in and kissed my throat. I put an arm around him and held him close. “You really must be quiet,” I warned him again, whispering hotly against his ear.

He nodded and I rolled us until he was under me, watching his face in the dark. “You are a wicked, wicked man,” I murmured.

He smiled and hitched up his nightshirt, watching my face in return.

I leaned in and kissed him softly, settling between his thighs, feeling his manhood against mine. Reaching down I took us both in hand and gave a stroke.

He closed his eyes and I could feel the tension in his body as he tried to keep his promised silence. His mouth slipped open as I stroked us again.

Holmes bit back a groan as I took my hand away. “Please,” he whispered.

I kissed him again and knelt back, guiding him to quietly roll over, knees tucked underneath. I covered him with my own body and nipped his ear. “Touch yourself,” I commanded, thrusting between his thighs. 

My hand covered his mouth before a moan could escape. His hand moved with my movements, judging by the hitches in his breath against my palm.

I didn’t dare thrust too hard and shake the bed in a manner that might alert our host, so my climax built slowly. He shivered and I kissed his shoulder, feeling the way he was nearing his peak in the strain of his muscles beneath me.

“Wait,” I murmured.

He groaned against my grip but dropped his hand, trusting that I would not leave him wanting.

“On your back,” I commanded, moving off the bed so he could do so. I watched him get comfortable, gaze heated, cock standing proudly. I wet my lips and climbed back into bed, kneeling over his face, my cock tapping against his lips.

Holmes, ever brilliant, understood immediately and sucked the head of my cock into his mouth. I bit back my own groan and leaned forward to taste him.

I must admit something of our competitive streak came out in a position like this. We both eagerly worked the other while trying to hold off on completing first, hiding our groans in soft skin and the taste of hidden places.

I was always weak to Holmes’s skills and in this it was no different. He triumphantly swallowed my release as I stopped my ministrations to muffle my moan against his hip.

He shifted me to the side and I rolled onto my back, settling as I watched him. He knelt over my shoulders, holding onto the headboard as he used my mouth. My eyes closed and I surrendered to his need.

I heard him clamp his hand over his own mouth a moment before he came. The salt of him on my tongue was better than any wine. 

He withdrew, panting, and lay against my side. I put an arm around him and drew the blanket up, murmuring my love into his hair. I felt him smile and sigh as he settled, secure in my arms, where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Arthur Conan Doyle?
> 
> Much thanks to smirkdoctor,lmirandas and beltainefaire for encouragement and reading along. You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
